Continuation for second year of same title; to establish feasibility of constructing an ultra-pure Ge gamma-ray position-sensitive p-i-n detector using a resistive layer on one face in the charge-division mode of position determination. Requires an ion implant over a 1" or 2" dia. wafer of ultra-pure Ge, with ca. 12 peripheral contacts. Implant layer should have sheet resistance of 10 k omega per square. Implants of 20 kv of phosphorus are under study, with possible continuation to Boron and Arsenic. Position algorithm known for circular detectors; hexagonal or square shapes to be investigated for detector arrays.